Go! Princess Pretty Cure
Go! Princess Pretty Cure (Go！プリンセスプリキュア Go! Purinsesu Purikyua?) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the twelfth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It started airing on February 1, 2015, succeeding Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. Yuta Tanaka is the director while Hitoshi Tanaka writes the story. The series' main motifs are princesses, hope and dreams. Info *Director:Yuta Tanaka *Studio:Toei Animation *Network:TV Asahi *Running Date:1 Feb 2015-31 Jan, 2016 *Episodes:50 *Predecessor:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Successor:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! *Opening:Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Ending:Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure (1-25), Dreams are the Path to the Future (26-50) *Production:The trademark for this series was filed on October 29, 2014, it was confirmed on November 27 when Toei and Asahi set up the websites and the first leak with revealed Cures on December 11, 2014. Synopsis Go! Princess Pretty Cure episode list A long time ago, Haruka Haruno met a strange boy named Kanata. He gave her a strange key and promised that she will never give up her own dreams. A few years later, Haruka, now at the age of 13, attends the Noble Academy, a boarding school for girls and boys. But even now, she cherished her dreams of becoming a princess, like those from her precious picture books. One day, she encountered two fairy creatures from the Hope Kingdom: Puff and Aroma, who were followed by strange monsters. The fairies told her that they were created by a witch who turns dreams into despair and locks them away in the Gate of Despair. With no choice, the fairies gave Haruka a Princess Perfume, with her becoming Cure Flora, a Pretty Cure to oppose the dark witch. Now being joined by Minami Kaido (Cure Mermaid) and Kirara Amanogawa (Cure Twinkle), they form the Princess Pretty Cure team in order to collect the Dress-Up Keys to open the Gate of Dreams and protect people's dreams from despair. Characters Pretty Cures *'Haruka Haruno' (春野はるか Haruno Haruka?)/ Cure Flora (キュアフローラ Kyua Furōra?) The main protagonist of the series. A 13 year old girl in her first year at Noble Academy. She is energetic with a beautiful smile. She feels that working hard in order to fulfill your dream is the best. She has always admired the princesses in picture books and continues to cherish her dream of "becoming a Princess", even now. After meeting Puff and Aroma, Haruka becomes Cure Flora, the Princess of Flowers whose theme color is pink. *'Minami Kaido' (海藤みなみ Kaidō Minami?)/ Cure Mermaid (キュアマーメイド Kyua Māmeido?) One of the main protagonist of the series. Refering to herself as "Academy's Princess". A 14 year old sophomore at Noble Academy as well as the student council president. She has a strong sense of responsibility, cares for others like a gentle sister, but can sometimes feel lonely. Her dream is to become a respectable person that can be useful to others. After meeting Puff and Aroma, Minami became Cure Mermaid, the Princess of the Sea whose theme color is blue. *'Kirara Amanogawa' (天ノ川きらら Amanogawa Kirara?)/ Cure Twinkle (キュアトゥインクル Kyua To~uinkuru?) One of the main protagonist of the series. A 13 year old girl who is also in her first year at Noble Academy. She is a popular model and is a 'my pace' kind of girl who is very fashionable. She's very busy, going in and out of fashion shows almost daily. Her dream is to become a top model. She feels that you should have the strength to push straight ahead towards your dreams. After meeting Puff and Aroma, Kirara became Cure Twinkle, the Princess of Stars whose theme color is yellow. *'Towa Akagi' (紅城トワ Akagi Towa?)/ Twilight (トワイライト Towairaito?)/''' Black Princess''' (ブラックプリンセス Burakku Purinsesu?)/''' Cure Scarlet''' (キュアスカーレット Kyua Sukāretto?) The former secondary antagonist and later the protagonist of the series and also known as the Princess of Despair. A 13 year old girl wearing a mask and playing a violin. She has black Dress Up Key that allow her to insert it to the Three Musketeers to increase their powers along with the Zetsuborgs. It was revealed that she is Kanata's sister named Towa. She used the fourth Princess Perfume to transform into a dark Princess Pretty Cure named Black Princess. In episode 21, thanks to the Cures and Kanata, she was freed from Dyspear's influence before the dark Dress Up Keys she possessed consumed her. In episode 22, her keys and Princess Perfume were purified, allowing her to transform into Cure Scarlet, the Princess of Flames whose theme color is red. Hope Kingdom *'Puff' (パフ Pafu?) A pampered dog-like fairy. She came from the Hope Kingdom with Aroma, her older brother, to look for the Princess Pretty Cure. She loves fashion. *'Aroma' (アロマ Aroma?) A bird-like fairy. He's Puff's older brother. He and Puff fled from their home world, Hope Kingdom, as it was invaded by the Zetsuborgs. *'Miss Shamour' (ミスシャムール Misu Shamūru?) A fairy found inside the Cures' Lesson Pads. She is a Siamese cat who can also take human form. She acts as the Cures' mentor. *'Prince Kanata' (カナタ王子 Kanata Ōji?) The kind hearted, brave prince of Hope Kingdom. Once upon a time, he met Haruka, and granted her the Dress Up Key and taught her the importance of dreams. To save Hope Kingdom, he entrusted the Princess Perfume to Puff and Aroma. His younger sister is Princess Towa (Twilight), but as a child she went missing. Dys Dark *'Dyspear' (ディスピア Disupia?) The main antagonist of the series. She is the ruthless leader and sorceress of Dys Dark. Her goal is to spread despair and chaos around the world and she dislikes dreams and hope. After her battle with Cure Scarlet, she return to the Forest of Despair to recover until she return once the despair's gauges is full. Three Musketeers (三銃士 Sanjūshi?) is a group that consist of three members and serve as Dyspear's subordinates. They have the power to trap people's dreams into the Gate of Desparation and create Zetsuborg. Their name refer to something that seal things away. *'Close' (クローズ Kurōzu?) One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has an appearance and a short tempered personality like a rock star. His appearance is lanky with black spiky hair and a tight purple outfit. He wears a lock around his neck. He is defeated in episode 11 by Trinity Lumiere. *'Shut' (シャット Shatto?) One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has an appearance of a nobleman with a dark blue outfit and a white top hat. He is very narcissistic and pompous. *'Lock' (ロック Rokku?)/ Kuroro (クロロ Kuroro?) One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has an appearance of a young boy and his face is partially hidden by his long hair and giant hood. He is said to be the strongest and "number one" in the Three Musketeers. He takes the leadership of Dyspear and assumes his adult-aged form. In episode 31, he is found as a fairy and is currently resting. His real name is Kuroro. *'Stop & Freeze' (ストップ＆フリーズ Sutoppu & Furīzu?) The twin robotic Dys Dark's commanders. They work for Close and resemble twin girls with rabbit/mouse like ears. *'Zetsuborg' (ゼツボーグ Zetsubōgu?) The monster of the series. They are created when the Three Musketeers lock a victim's dream behind the Gate of Desparation, thus stealing the power of their dream and creating a Zetsuborg. "Zetsu" means "despair" while "borg" comes from "cyborg". Minor Characters *'Yui Nanase' (七瀬ゆい Nanase Yui?) Haruka's roommate as well as her friend. She is a friendly girl who wears glasses. She loves picture books and her dream is to become a children's book author. Items *'Princess Perfume' (プリンセスパフューム Purinsesu Pafu~yūmu?) The Cure's transformation device. It is shaped as a perfume bottle that allows the girls to transform once they inserted their respective Dress Up Key while saying "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". *'Dress Up Keys' (ドレスアップキー Doresu Appu Kī?) The season's main collectible items, which the Cures can also use to transform and attack. Once all Dress Up Keys are collected, the Gate of Dreams will be able to be opened so the Pretty Cure can protect people's dreams. Power of dreams dwells within the keys. *'Crystal Princess Rod' (クリスタルプリンセスロッド Kurisutaru Purinsesu Roddo?) The Cures' main weapon. The rods allow the Cures to use Elegant Keys to insert it and perform Trinity Lumiere but possibly perform an upgrade version of their main attack perform individual and group attacks. * Scarlet Violin (スカーレットヴァイオリン Sukāretto Vaiorin?) Cure Scarlet's main weapon. It was born from Prince Kanata's violin, and allows Scarlet to use her keys with it. *'Music Princess Palace' (ミュージックプリンセスパレス Myūjikku Purinsesu Paresu?) The Cures' secondary weapon. The group item that the Cures use with the Premium Keys to change into their last Mode Elegant and perform Éclat Espoir. *'Princess Lesson Pad' (プリンセスレッスンパッド Purinsesu Ressun Paddo?) The item that Miss Shamour resides in when not helping the girls with their Princess Lessons. Location *'Yumegahama' (夢ヶ浜 Yumegahama?) A town located near Noble Academy. It is targeted by Dys Dark. *'Hope Kingdom' (ホープキングダム Hōpu Kingudamu?) Prince Kanata, Puff and Aroma's homeland. It is a beautiful country that is shaped by flowers, the sea and stars. Within the country, there is a legend about three Pretty Cure. It was taken by Dys Dark and Kanata was forced to flee to the forest. *'Noble Academy' (ノーブル学園 Nōburu Gakuen?) The boarding school that the Cures attend. To attend the school, you must have a dream. Students live in dormitories and the school's greeting is "Gokigen yo" (Good day). *'Dys Dark' (ディスダーク Disu Dāku?) The evil organization and the main antagonists of the series. Their boss is Dyspear and their goal is spread despair throughout the world. Trivia *This is the second series to have the word "Go" in its name, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *This is the second series after Fresh Pretty Cure! where three Cures are introduced at the beginning of the story. Only to be ended join by the red Cure who become the last member of the group. *This is the third series after Fresh Pretty Cure! and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! where two mascots are introduced at the beginning of the story. * The concept of villains looking into their victim's dreams is very similar to the anime Sailor Moon SuperS, in which the villains also look into their victim's dreams. *This is the first series where the Cures have streaks in their hair that are colored differently from their main colored hair style. **This is also the first series where the Cures have ombred hair in their Cure form. *The skirt-to-dress motif is quite similar to the anime Wedding Peach. *This is the third series to feature a female main antagonist, following Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *This is the third season after Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Smile Pretty Cure! to have mascots who are relatives. *This is the first series where the lead Cure is not 14 years old. *This is the second season, after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 to revolve around dreams, hope and despair in its story line. *This is the third series where a blue Cure is the student council president of her school, preceded by Karen Minazuki from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!) and Reika Aoki from Smile Pretty Cure!. *This is the second season, after Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, where perfume is used as a transformation item. *This is the second season, after Fresh Pretty Cure!, where the transformation item requires a key. *This is the first Pretty Cure series where the Cures attend a boarding school instead of a public school. *This is the second series after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure to have a dog-like mascot. *This is the fourth series after Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure where the Cures outfits don't look exactly the same. *This is the first series where its opening has text (that says who directed the episode etc.) that moves along with the animation. **This is also the first series to include text in a different color instead of white in the ending. * Similar to how Fresh Pretty Cure! features a legend of three Pretty Cure in the Sweets Kingdom, the Hope Kingdom in Go! Princess Pretty Cure also has a legend about three Pretty Cures. * This is the first season to have their transformation items hidden. * This is the second series after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure to have only one eyecatch. * This is the sixth series where during the transformation sequence, the Cures are briefly seen in their civilian outfits before they transform. * This is the second series after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure ''to have an item based on an iPad. * This series brings back the villains being killed off instead of being purified since ''Fresh Pretty Cure!. * Like Doki Doki, this the series where a red Cure appear and become the last member of the group. * This is the first season to add about one or more characters in the opening as the season progresses episode to episode. * This is the third series where a villain become a Cure and enroll to academy. * Like Fresh Pretty Cure!, this series total episodes have 50. **In both series, the Cures' most favorite desserts are donuts. *This is the second season where at the end of the season, there is a baton touch scene to the lead Cure of the next season, preceded by Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Merchandise Please refer to the main page Go! Princess Pretty Cure Merchandise Merchandise for more information. Category:Anime Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure